


You?

by namewhatyouwant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS TOO CUTE, Too much fluff, idk what made me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namewhatyouwant/pseuds/namewhatyouwant
Summary: Exactly what happened after the latest chapter. I dont make the rules.





	You?

**Author's Note:**

> OK LISTEN!  
> im not sure if you guys will like it but!  
> i wrote tbis for two hours and it's already 2am.  
> sorry but i felt the need to do this after so long!  
> enjoy !  
> and abt mistakes. i checked them after publishing it but now I'm lazy to correct it. maybe next time(?)

After 2 weeks being in the hospital Guan Shan was finally discharged from the hospital. His doctor said that he is able to attend school but to limit his activities and also to make sure that he would not get involved in any vulgar activities. 

To Guan Shan's dismay, he has to attend school since the doctor decided that Guan Shan had enough rest and is ready to be back in school. 

So that is why Guan Shan is back in school on a Monday, walking alone, which felt weird because usually He Tian would already be blocking his air passage with his deathly grip on his neck. But today, it feels weird. Actually, he started feeling weird two days after He Tian last visited him at the hospital and He Tian's last text to him was the day after his visit. And that was the end until now. 

The redhead had been debating with himself whether he should call He Tian or not throughout his stay at the hospital. But he couldn't find the reason why he should call that bastard so he mentally and physically slapped himself in the face, wondering what the fuck he was thinking.

Guan Shan is making his way out of school after his last class when he heard a certain familiar voice shouting his name. It was too cheerful for his liking. When he turned around, of course it was none other than the annoyingly too clingy Jian Yi. 

"Yo Red! There's someone looking for you back there." Jian Yi nodded his head towards the person.

And for a second, Guan Shan was hoping it was Tian. He almost got his hopes up but he quickly brush it off as he is not used to this foreign feeling he's been getting lately.

When Guan Shan turned around he saw a few numbers of guys gathered around. If this is going to be another stupid fist fight with the school boys then he really is not up to it right now. He just can't get involved with this stupid fight yet, because he's not fully healed to be hurt again. 

But when someone commented about something that others is not supposed to know, the redhead snapped. 

"Heard you got a shot in the ass" one of the punks said. 

"Yeah!" another one agrees.

_How the fuck? I didn't mention this to anyone._

"I'd like to see what you look like with your ass in the air." another fucker voiced.

"You motherfucker! I won't have you disrespecting me in that way. Kneel down and apologise right now!" Guan Shan already has his fist up in the air ready to launch at the asshole. 

But Guan Sha's movement was stopped when a hand was gripping his arm tightly, preventing him from moving forward. Instead he was turned around and the person, who was gripping his arm, hugged him till his face is pressed harshly to his chest. Well he assumed it is a he because his chest felt hard. 

And then only it hit him. The smell of expensive cigarette smoke and a hint of mint surrounded his breathing canal. 

He Tian. 

"What were you saying just now? I heard something about ass in the air." He Tian's voice sounded so strained yet so calm. 

"You wanna fucking fight?" He Tian steps forward a little causing Guan Shan to move slightly backwards because He Tian is still holding him to his chest. 

The guys who were previously teasing Guan Shan had scattered off, intimidated by He Tian's capabilities. After the surrounding is cleared from any students He Tian loosen his grip a little to take a look at Guan Shan.

"Hey. Red? You alright?"

Guan Shan almost answered him but decided against it. The asshole deserves it after all. He left for two weeks without any notice and now he's asking if the redhead is alright. _Go fuck yourself._ Guan Shan just glared at him and pushed the taller boy away from him before starting to make his way home.

"Hey Shan. Wait up! What's wrong?"

The nickname He Tian called him made his heart flutter but when the bastard asked what was wrong he immediately fasten his pace. 

_WHAT'S WRONG?! CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THAT?_

"Hey boyfriend. Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay." He Tian once again pulled Guan Shan towards him. He was looking down at the shorter who has his eyes looking down on his shoes.

"Can we please go to my place and talk things out? I promise I'll explain." He Tian used his left hand to pushed Guan Shan's chin up but the boy still has his gaze somewhere else not wanting to meet He Tian's.

Guan Shan could only sigh and push He Tian a little further away from him before making his way towards the He Tian's place. 

_Thank fcking god. He Tian thought to himself._

...

When they both reached He Tian's place, Guan Shan immediately placed his bag on one the sofas and plop himself next to his bag. 

He Tian coud only rub both of his palms on his face. Guan Shan is extremely quiet today, he did not even argue like usual. Which is so frustrating. 

After regaining some of his confidence back, He Tian made his way to sit next to his boyfriend, who is just staring at the blank tv screen. Surprisingly, when He Tian laced his right fingers with Guan Shan's right, the shorter boy did not pull away.

So He Tian took it as a sign to start.

"Can you please look at me?" 

No movement. 

"Shan, please." he tried again and this time he succeed even if Guan Shan is just looking at him through the corner of his eyes, not fully turning his head.

"Alright. I apologise for going missing. I uhm- I went to see my dad." that immediately got Guan Shan's attention. 

"Yeah. Please don't be mad, but I made a deal with him. I told him about what happened to you the other day, the fight. Told him to tell his people not to disturb you and your mom." He Tian's heart is pounding so loud because the only thing on his mind is that Guan Shan is just going to walk out on him. 

Guan Shan is not the type that would simply get pr accept help from others. But what he didn't expect was for Guan Shan to be fine with He Tian's decision.

"Thank you. I- I'm tired of people coming after my mother when she's not the one at fault." 

Guan Shan turned around to fully face He Tian. 

" That night, I didn't accidentally walk through that dark alley. I purposely went there so that they won't find mom at our place."

After the confession, Guan Shan looked at He Tian properly and the sudden feeling of wanting to hug He Tian rises. 

So that was exactly what he did. He launched himself on He Tian to hug the taller by the neck catching He Tian off guard, and falling backwards.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I-I miss you, bastard." Guan Shan pressed his face deeper into to He Tian's neck when he heard He Tian chuckled softly.

"I missed you too, idiot." He Tian flipped them both over, He Tian on top of Guan Shan.

He Tian pulled away a little from the hug to look at Guan Shan's face that is already turning into the colour of his hair. 

"Stop staring. It's rude." Guan Shan covered He Tian's eyes with one of his palm trying to hide the fact that he's so embarassed. 

He Tian pulled the hand away from his eyes and he started to lean in to give a peck on Guan Shan's cheek. It turned into a darker shade of red. 

He Tian leaned in once again, wanting to kiss his boyfriend's lips but also decided to tease the shorter just a little. So he pulled away a little and Guan Shan was chasing his lips. 

"Fine. Be a tease then." Guan Shan pushed He Tian's chest away. He Tian only lets out a breathy laugh looking at his boyfriends antics. 

He Tian leaned in once again and when Guan Shan closed his eyes he pulled away from his boyfriend again. He Tian is really enjoying thia side of his boyfriend to much.

When the kiss Guan Shan had anticipated felt too long, he opened his eyes to see He Tian just smiling while looking at him and that made Guan Shan annoyed.

"Bastard. Would you please stop doing that? You know what? Get ofuhhhf!" He Tian cuts the whiny brat off with a kiss on his lips. 

"mmpphh!!" He Tian had to scream in pain while kissing his boyfriend when he felt a pinch on his side. He Tian quickly grab the hand that is pinching him to put it above Guan Shan's head, while kissing and licking at his boyfriend's lips asking for entrance. 

After a long make-out session between them both, He Tian continues to give small pecks all over his boyfriend's face. 

They both ended up taking a nap on He Tian's bed after Guan Shan said his stitches were hurting and he wanted to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> comment what you think pls!   
> i like to interact dnkwoananja


End file.
